Noona, Saranghaeyo
by kimferdehween
Summary: No one would have thought that he snagged that beautiful woman whom he was proud to call his girlfriend; His friends were jealous because he got an older woman, and to make them even MORE pissed off at him, she was smokin' hot AND his tutor! Damn. HIATUS
1. Summer: 1 'The Forbidden Lily'

_**Hey guys its me Kim! I haven't updated in a VERY LONG TIME and I'm sorry for that! There has been some family issues I had to deal with lately.... and not to mention I had to go to South Korea for a while! :) I know I have long breaks but this one was rather long and I'm really sorry D: I've been trying to come up with some new material but nothing has really sparked up to me for my other stories, so I'm going to write a new one!**_

_**My 2009 FanFiction Resolution is to finish ALL my stories by the end of the year! And I promise, I'll finish all of my stories by the end of the year if not, then I'm still continuing them on to 2010 :D**_

_**I GIVE YOU MY WORD I'LL FINISH EVERY STORY! :) It feels good to be back :D **_

_**ALSO: I've improved my writing skills so this story will make more sense now lolz :P I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**This story also takes place in modern day Tokyo by the way! Just a little info :D  
**_

_**

* * *

**__禁止されたユリ**|금지된 백합|**禁止的百合_

_The Forbidden Lily_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Shichi. Il-Gop. Pito. Chi. Siete. Sette. _**Seven.**

Seven Years. Sasuke never knew that such a simple and everyday number, would come in between him and her. He never really paid attention to **Seven**; after all, it was just a number and nothing more.

_Right?_

-----------------------------

**SUMMER**:_ One_

It was just another typical day in class for Sasuke Uchiha; doodling away on his supposedely '_notes_' while his teacher's back was turned, writing down examples and problems on the white board. Taking in a deep sigh, Sasuke was now working on the background for his latest creation-- A killer snowman stuck in a snowglobe. Snickering at his drawing, Sasuke failed to feel the presence of his teacher infront of him, ruler in hand. Smacking the raven-haired teen on the head with the utensil, Mrs. Yuhi gave him a stare down.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you like to restate what I just said?"

Sasuke, making a face, nodded no and shoved the piece of paper in the back of his folder where all of his other drawings were. "_No Mrs. Yuhi_."

"And why is that?" Mrs. Yuhi stated in an aggravated tone.

"Because I wasn't paying attention." Having to go through with this everytime he was caught, Sasuke said exactly what she wanted to hear. Yes or no, and why. "Well then Mr. Uchiha, considering that your participation has been this way for the past few days, I suggest you come and see me after class. And that's an order." Smacking the teen again, Kurenai made her way back to her desk.

Already shrinking into his seat, Sasuke looked up at the ceiling with no feeling of surprise in his system. '_I wonder what she's gonna say this time..._'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"As you can see Mr. Uchiha, because of your poor participation in this class, your grade has turned from a passing grade to a failing grade." Sasuke nodded annoyingly and started to stare off, thinking of more things he could draw when he gets back home.

Studying his actions and once again being aggravated with him, Mrs. Yuhi finally pulled out a form under a pile of papers beside her computer, giving it to Sasuke.

"Since you are not taking this class seriously _nor_ showing an effort to, I have decided to give you a tutor."

Never hearing this before, Sasuke looked at his teacher with startled eyes. "W-Wait, what?"

"You've heard me correctly Sasuke. You will go to your tutors home every day after school for two hours. They will give you advice, walk you through steps on finishing your work as well as fixing your behavior." Mrs. Yuhi grinned at the reaction of her young student. Finally, she gave this boy something to do rather than drawing.

"What if I don't accept?" Sasuke fired back with a determined tone.

"Then you will fail my class and you will be at fault, not I. So I suggest you sign this form, or you will fail my class and 10th grade all together." While saying this, Kurenai held out a pen to Sasuke, waiting for him to make his choice.

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke finally took the pen and signed his name on the space. "When will I meet them Mrs. Yuhi?"

Gladly taking the signed paper, Kurenai took it to her fax machine and faxed it to a disclosed location. "They will be coming tomorrow before class. They will come in and monitor your behavior and will give me their decision."

Listening to Kurenai's words, Sasuke looked at her curiously. "You mean they have the decision whether they want to work with me or not?"

Mrs. Yuhi nodded and pointed to an empty seat at the back of the room. "They will sit there and they will determine whether they want to work for you or not. So I suggest you better be on your best behavior tomorrow Mr. Uchiha for it's your only hope for passing this class."

Sasuke nodded, finally being serious for a change and bowed down to his teacher. "I will not let you down Mrs. Yuhi!" and with that, Sasuke left his classroom, leaving a smiling teacher behind.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'_I wonder who'll be teaching me..._'

Walking down the city sidewalk from his school to his house, Sasuke started to ponder on his tutor tomorrow. '_Hopefully it won't be a pedophile or something._' Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke shivered at the thought of having a pedophile as his tutor. Having to go to their house everyday for two hours. '_Dear god, that better not happen. I'd rather fail a class then get raped in the ass by some pedophile_'.

Sasuke's mind started to separate him from reality as he didn't sense a gang of boys were coming his way.

"Hey kid, got any money on ya?" Sasuke broke out from his thoughts and finally saw the three boys surrounding him. He wasn't gonna lie, Sasuke was scared shitless now.

"Oh look Ito, he's shaking." The one who was in front of Sasuke shoved him further down an alley behind him. "What a pussy, can't even say anything." All of a sudden all three boys started to hit and kick the helpless Uchiha. '_Oh god, please don't let me die here!!_' Sasuke thought in his mind as a boy was attempting to hold him still while the other two took turns taking swings at this torso. "This is what happens to poor little pansys like you who can't even defend themselves!" At this point, blood was pouring out of the Uchiha's mouth while he could feel nothing after his collarbone. "You piece of shit!" Finally with one blow, one of the boys punched Sasuke at the side of the face, instantly knocking him out.

The one holding him back dropped him and now all three of them still started to kick him while he was down. Sasuke couldn't open his eyes; he didn't _want_ to open his eyes. Feeling the pain is worse enough than seeing it.

But, then the kicking stopped and was later replaced by the hearing of punches and slams against the wall of the alley. "Who the hell are you bitch?!" Sasuke heard one of the boys say. With no response, what seemed to be the lifeless Uchiha then heard a loud scream coming from one of the boys and followed by the sound of fallen bodies on the ground.

'_W-What happened just n-now..?_' before thinking any further, Sasuke felt something on his kneck, which turned out to be two fingers with rubber gloves on them checking for his pulse. Then by surprise, he was carried to what seemed to be a sports bike. Shortly after he was placed on, a helmet was placed on him and another body sat on in front of him, bringing his hands around them for a tight lock. The body was slim and fit. '_Was it a **woman** who saved me..?_'

"I see your still alive judging how your hands are holding on to themselves on their own." a husky voice told him. Sasuke listened and he tried his best to nod his head on the woman's back. "Well, I suggest you hold on tight then." and with that, he could feel the force of the motorcycle pushing against them as the wind whistled against his school uniform.

Slowly, Sasuke tried to open his eyes, and as he did so, he could see all the city lights going by very fast. The motions started to soothe Sasuke and then, his eyes went shut.

* * *

**A/N**: _YES!!! I'M BACK!! AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS DDDDDDDDD: I am SO proud of this story so far and I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it! :D YES, I switched the roles making Sasuke the weaker one and making Hinata the stronger one because I have yet to see a fanfic like that! Anywhos, Please stay tuned for the next chapter because I'm going write it now! :d I HOPE YOU LIKE SO FAR! :D_


	2. Summer: 2 'A Lingering Presence'

**長引く存在 ****| 오래 끄는 존재 | 拖延存在 **

_A Lingering Presence_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I don't think anyone really understood her. She was always just a person, trying to find her place in the world. People underestimated her when she was a child, no one would care what she could do because they knew-- well, _they thought_ she was weak. Boy, if they could see her now....

-----------------------------

**SUMMER**: _Two_

The sense of light seeping through his eyelids was enough to wake the young Uchiha up, as well as the warmth of the sun that was being absorbed by his skin. Waking, the smell of lilies and ginger filled his nose and gave him a pleasant feeling in his bruised and pained stomach.

'_Itaii....I am hurting so much._' Without any second thoughts, he brought himself up to a sitting position on what seemed to be a bed, and he rested his back against the head board. It seemed so much work to him since his injuries were so severe. "I see you're awake." Sasuke immediately opened his eyes to be face-to-face with a woman who was leaning against the bedroom door frame, arms crossed and all. She was wearing a black top that went 2 inches above the end of her torso, a pair of red capris that seemed to have _a lot_ of zippers, a pair of white socks was on her feet and she had black nail polish on her fingernails. She was wearing multiple rings on her fingers and multiple black gel bracelets as well. A necklace was around her neck with the pendant being oddly, a red flame. In his inference, it looked like it resembled something.... But something way beyond her clothing made Sasuke blush. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, period. She had skin as pale as his, flawless in every way; her too, raven black hair was short and shaggy, but spiked to the ends and her bangs were swayed to her left in a vertical fashion. She had the most unique eyes he's ever seen as well; Opal, a color unmistakeably unsuspecting color for a person to have for a shade for their eyes. He couldn't help but blush at the sight of the woman, who seemed to be in her 20's, studying him. Sasuke couldn't help but childishly hide his face under the sheets that contained him.

He heard light footsteps come towards him and suddenly, a new weight was added to the bed. A soft hand was placed over the one that was holding the sheet up to his head. Gently, the woman brought the blushing Uchiha's hand down, revealing his face to her once again. '_God, she looks just as beautiful close up._' A flash of pink appeared on his cheeks as the hand reached under his cheek, lifting his face up to the woman.

"What is your name?" A calm, soothing voice came out of the care-take before him as he struggled to find his name in his mind.

"S-Sasuke." He choked out. Alas, another tint of pink showed above his cheeks, but in a dark hue.

She smiled before the raven haired boy as she let go of his chin and turned around, now looking to the window beside the bed. "Sasuke." She smirked at how the name ran off her tongue with such elegance. "Sasuke..." She kept whispering as she closed her eyes now. "I didn't expect to run into you last night, especially with the sate you were in." Remembering the night before, Sasuke groaned as he jerked a hand to the pain in his stomach with the sudden memory. "W-What is your name?" he managed to say as she now re-focused her attention to him. "Hinata." She flashed him a small smile before she laid her hands on the wound around his torso.

"Itaiiiiiii!" They both applied pressure to the wound that started to bleed tiny amounts, and as they both did so it finally stopped and they both relaxed at the final victory. Feeling good now, the pain subsided in his stomach as he started to loosen his grip around the pain-zone. Hinata slowly stood up and started to walk towards the bedroom door. She hastilly ran out and she came back quickly, now with a bowl and spoon in hand. She sat at the same spot where she was previously as she settled the bowl on her lap. She then put in what seemed to be sugar and she stirred the substance until the sugar was fully dissolved.

Slowly, she took a spoonful to her mouth, tasting it and testing the temperature and it fit to her liking. She took another spoonful, but this time, it was for the Uchiha.

Sasuke opened his mouth hesitantly as she put the liquid in his mouth. It had a taste Sasuke wasn't quite familiar with but it was sweet and to his liking, so he greedily accepted as much as he could until none was left. "I boiled ginger in water and strained the ginger pieces out. The soup left over regulates your stomach so hopefully it will make you feel well now." Sasuke nodded as he gave Hinata a grin. "That tasted great." Hinata gave a small laugh along with a small smile "I'm glad you like it then." She then arose and started to head towards the door, most likely to put the bowl and spoon away. Before she could, Sasuke quickly caught her attention.

"Hinata?"

She turned her head to the side indicating that she was listening.

"Thank you." She paused in place as she nodded and turned back, walking through the door, shutting it behind her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Come on Sasuke, pick up the damn phone..." An anxious 22-year old brother started pacing back in forth awaiting to hear his little brother's voice on the other line.

"Ieii.....Moshi Mosh--"

"Sasuke! Where the hell are you?!"

Sasuke brought the phone at least a yard away from his ear as he received _such a warm welcoming_ from his brother.

"Ano, errr, some guys beat me up last night...."

"EHH?!" Sasuke, once again, brought the phone the same distance away from his ear.

"What hospital are you at right now?" Sasuke gulped as he had to think of something up quick. If he said that he was taken by a stranger in their home, he wouldn't have time to explain himself for he knew that Itachi would probably hunt him down.

"I'm over at a friend's house. Their house was close by and they helped me with my wounds. I'm fine now Itachi." A sigh was heard this time as the youngest Uchiha sibling was happy he didn't have to move the phone once again. "Well, just to inform you, I am currently not home. I had to go off for a Culinary Teaching in South Korea and I'll be staying there for about 2 weeks. The reason I know you weren't home last night was because the neighbors said that they didn't hear the usual blast of your music going off in your bedroom window....."

Sasuke laughed through the phone as he brother gave him a soft chuckle. "I'm glad you're alright Sasuke."

"Thank you brother."

"Well, I have to go now. We have to set up the kitchen and tools. I'll call you by tonight. Are you just going to stay at your friends house?"

Sasuke started to scratch the back of his head as he sighed. "I suppose so."

"Alright." Itachi said firmly. "I will call you time and time again to check up on you-- Hey Sasuke sorry, but I really have to go now! Ja ne!"

Sasuke smiled sheepishly as pressed the 'END' button on his phone and set it on the coffee table next to the bed. He flopped back on the bed but groaned again in pain. That was smart. He brought his hands behind his head as he stared up at the white ceiling. The smell of lillies and ginger filled his nose once again and slowly started to put him in a relaxed state. He was still awake yes, but he was now in tranquility. As soon as his lids started to fall, the door opened again to have Hinata, leaning on the door frame.

"Hungry?"

* * *

**A/N**: I HAVE NO MORE SCHOOL! :DD Expect this fanfic to be updated frequently now :PPPP W000000000000T FINALLY! XD


	3. Summer: 3 'Monster'

**モンスター****| 괴물**** | 妖怪**

_Monster  
_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I don't think anyone really understood her. She was always just a person, trying to find her place in the world. People underestimated her when she was a child, no one would care what she could do because they knew-- well, they_ thought_ she was weak. Boy, if they could see her now....

-----------------------------

**SUMMER**: _Three_

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat?"

The sound of crunching from a '_Melted Tomato & Mozzarella Panini_' could be heard in the ears of Hinata from the raven hair boy before her woofing down his lunch. She could also hear the urgent slurping from his '_Tomato Soup & Provolone w/ Crunchy Onion_ _On Top_' from it's surprisingly big bowl. God, this boy really did have a thing for tomatoes.

"I'm content." a lift of a cup and Hinata was welcomed with the soothing liquid known as coffee. She savored the feeling on her tongue as she brought it back down again, now studying the boy in front of her. He looked to be around 17-18 and he was frighteningly pale like she was. He stood about a good inch under her, so he was about at a 5'9" height, a height she hasn't really seen in a boy before, nonetheless a high schooler. He too, had raven black hair but it was instead parted in the middle and it spiked out in the back. It reminded her of some kind of animal, but she currently couldn't bring it to her mind at the moment. He wore black thick rimmed glasses, but it made him far beyond geeky. Overall in his school uniform and the way he cares for himself as well as his looks; he was pretty handsome for a boy his age, a little _too_ handsome at times Hinata noted.

When she was removing his shirt to bandage him up in his stomach the night before, she couldn't help but look at his sleeping form. He had childishly chubby cheeks that made her have the temptation of poking it. Luckily she didn't because that would just make her feel silly......and weird. But something negative, _possibly the only thing negative_, she's noticed about him was his physique. He had the average amount of muscle a regular boy would have but it wasn't in the condition it _should _be. Basically, he needed some desperate work if he wanted to stop getting jumped.

The man of the hour couldn't help but hold a small brush of pink on his cheeks after just noticing that the pale-eyed woman before him had been studying him all this time. His mind searched for something they could talk about so he could break the awkward silence that drifted in the air. He was long finished with his food, eating it as if it was the first meal he has ever had in years, let alone decades. Coughing in embarrassment, Sasuke started to let his eyes wonder else where besides that angelic woman sitting less than a yard away from him. When he saw her move in the corner of his eyes, he took a sharp breath of relief as he re-focused his attention to her once again.

"Sooo.....um..., why did you help me last night?" Watching her stop her cup in mid-air and settling it down, he also implanted that question in his head. '_Why **did** she stop?_' She looked at him with blank eyes, holding a very stoic impression. "Shouldn't it be obvious?" Her soothing voice spilled out to him, as she went back to sipping to her coffee and looking back at the newspaper. Sasuke thought of the possibilities of why she stopped.

'_Maybe she felt bad for me? Maybe she knew the kids? Possibly she just did it out of the kindness of her heart?_' Sasuke's neck started to turn red as the blush slowly worked his way up to his face, he could not remember the last time he has blushed this much. He'd have to ask the doctor about this soon.

"Don't get any ideas." The voice broke him out of his thoughts as his blush quickly faded. "You were lucky I didn't watch them beat you up." She steadily stood up, grabbing her coffee cup and newspaper as she paced herself towards the trashcan, unaware of the attention from onlookers and a pair of obsidian eyes. A strike of guilt hit Hinata but she couldn't help but be blunt about the situation. He _was_ lucky she didn't watch him get beat up. But at the same time, she knew that her words hurt for he seemed like a sensitive boy. '_Good. It should teach him never to trust someone you just met._' She was now outside, getting ready for departure. Sasuke could have sworn he had the feeling of throwing up in his gut. A pang of fear jolted through his bloodstream as he felt his skin grow cold and his face grow pale.

Before anything else could be accomplished, he heard the bell on the door cling and he new she was outside.

Quickly, he ran towards the exit of the cafe catching up with Hinata.

Those words still played in his head when she tossed him a helmet and ordered him to get on.

'_You were **lucky--**_' Sasuke subconsciously wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga as his head was deep in thought leaning against her back as well.

'_Was it really all out of luck?_'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Sasuke! I tried calling your house last night but no one picked up! Where were you?!" Naruto shook his friend semi-violently in exasperation as he sighed. It was Monday already and his wounds had already healed but his stomach still lingered with pain once and a while. After the cafe incident on Friday, Hinata decided to drop him off from there on and she hadn't said a word to him since then. She didn't even bother to look back when she zoomed away, nor did she leave a contact number. '_Well, it wasn't like I wanted it anyways...._' There was a pause before Sasuke sighed in defeat as he did admit, it _would_ be pleasantly nice if she would have given him her number, even with no malicious intentions.

"Oi Sasuke! Stop thinking and listen to me!" Naruto stomped his foot on the ground as he was close to slapping him in aggravation, before a pale hand caught him in action. "I was walking home and--" He decided to keep the situation to himself. "I took a short cut Itachi told me about but it ended up getting me lost. It took me a few hours to figure out where I was going." Naruto snorted. "Goes to show what Itachi knows." Sasuke smirked as he put his around Naruto in a friendly matter, walking to their next class. "Naruto, you can be a real douchebag sometimes." Sasuke laughed as Naruto grinned as he shoved the blonde through the door. Today was the day his tutor would come and observe him.

As soon as they walked in, Sasuke was immediately greeted by everyone as he passed by. He was very popular among the school, especially to the ladies. Though, he never really sought interest in them. He just thought it was sweet of them to like him, but he never took one girl seriously to the heart. Except there were rumors that there was this pink haired girl who would be transferring here and it was heard that she was amazingly hot, and she liked _Sasuke_. He made a reminder to himself to stay away from her.... He was the only popular boy with a sense of humility around this school!

Finally settling down in his seat, he looked around for a new face that greeted him. But he was only left with an empty seat next to the teacher's desk. Looking at Sasuke's glances, Kurenai couldn't help but smile at his antics. He really was committed to doing whatever he can do pass calculus now.

As the beginning of class started to slowly come around the corner, Sasuke had his mind and eyes set on the door. How could a tutor be late?

"Alright class, let's begin to--"

Before she could finish, the door opened and Sasuke fixated his eyes on the form coming in. He could of sworn that he was about to scream to the top of his lungs ever-so-slightly; but luckily a heavy blush replaced his cheeks rather than a scream.

The sound of feet started pacing towards the chair next to Kurenai's desk. The person then looked upon Sasuke and out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw them smirk towards him.

"Everyone, please welcome Hyuuga, Hinata with us!"

* * *

**A/N**: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But I do own this story ;P


	4. Summer: 4 'Recycle'

**リサイクルしなさい | 재생하십시오 | 回收**

_Recycle  
_

_- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - _

She felt this way before. She's been through this process so many times, she could do it in her sleep. She knew what to say and what to do, nothing was surprising. But you have to admit, she'd make an ideal citizen recycling all those emotions since they were just trash to her.

-----------------------------

**SUMMER**: _Four_

"That. Is. One. Sexy. Woman." Sasuke's eyes perked up at the sudden comment made by a boy not so far from him. The other boys in the class couldn't help but snicker at the comment. It was conveniently loud for Hinata to hear it as well so she couldn't help but think about how the boy was as blunt as she was. She smirked towards the boy as she started to walk around the room, observing not only Sasuke, but the rest of the kids as well. They were currently taking a practice test and she couldn't help but seem so interested in their behavior. She can't really recall the last time she took one of those tests.

The sound of her feet rang through Sasuke's ears; He couldn't help but feel restless knowing that she was in the same room he was in. Still, he tried his best to focus on his test and at the end of the time span, he couldn't help but feel proud at his work.

"Alright class, it seems that all of you have completed the test. You all may now be dismissed for lunch." Everyone gave a breath of relief as they all stood from their seats, rushing to get out of the room and into the lunch room. The topic on everyone's mind while eating today? The new tutor obviously.

-

Gracefully walking towards the lunchroom, Hinata couldn't help but smirk at the "kids" that were looking at her with awe. She brought her hand through her hair as she swiftly entered the crowded room of students, conversing about god knows what. As soon as she came in though, seas of whispers suddenly came through and it came to a point where it started to get _annoying_ rather than the typically _amusing_ for the Hyuuga. She slowly made her way towards the part of the line where there were fruits and she gladly grabbed the fruit everyone refused to buy; mangoes. It was rather unusual to find only one there, not wanted-- it was as if it were calling to her. She calmly grabbed it as she hid her excitement for her favorite fruit. She then placed it in her black leather safari jacket as she then made her way towards the front of the line.

She asked the lunch lady if she had change for a five and she gladly complied.

"My, My, I have never seen such a beautiful young lady here! You look to old to be here though." Hinata gave her a genuine smile as she started to feel more comfortable. "You'll be seeing me around more likely." She gave her a playful grin as the woman couldn't help but chuckle back. "I look forward to it!" She gladly returned the grin Hinata had give her and went back to getting the usual kids lunch numbers, etc.

Now walking towards the exit that led to the back lawn of the school, Hinata saw that she wouldn't be the only one there.

-

'_God, why am I getting these feelings from a woman I just met?_' Sasuke looked down at his hand as the tree he sat under started to whistle from the sound of wind bustling through. He sighed as he rested his arm on his knee and looked up at the sky. Lunch gave him enough freedom to balance his sanity at his school, it was also a time where Sasuke could _actually _do his drawings. He brought the charcoal pencil towards his mouth as he bit the wooden side nervously. He looked down at his drawing with a very judgmental look. He would hate to admit, but he was nervous at what he had drawn. It was a tall figure, clearly female and it was leaning against what seemed to be a sports bike. Before he could get anything else registered in his mind, the sound of someone laying next to him caused his body to automatically tense up.

He looked to his right and saw that the woman from his picture was clearly before him. He blushed as he froze, both surprised at the fact she was here but to an extent where it sort of startled him. '_She gets around quietly._' She swiftly grabbed the sketch pad from Sasuke's hands as she looked up at it. She was laying down dangerously close to him, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of _welcoming_ when she was around him. It was as if they were talking without saying words.

With the drawing before her, Hinata couldn't help but make her features soft as she shifted towards the blazing Uchiha, gently placing the pad on his lap. She then went back to staring at the sky, clouds rolling by and the cool breeze calmly patting against her face. A sense of euphoria washed over her as she finally felt at peace. She started to close her eyes when she heard a sudden noise come about.

Sasuke was packing his things to get ready to let Hinata have his spot until a word caused him to freeze yet again. "Stay."

It was said in such a warm, soft tone that he couldn't deny it. He gently rested his messenger bag against the tree as he laid down, legs extended out. He closed his own eyes as a soft kiss of wind went across his face and suddenly, his legs carried an unfamiliar weight. Opening his eyes yet again, he couldn't help but look down. He was slightly blushing, but the beauty of the sleeping form caused him to stare in adoration.

Hinata's head was on his lap, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

* * *

**A/N**: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But I do own this story ;P


	5. Summer: 5 'Infatuation'

**心酔 | 심취 | 糊涂**

_Infatuation_

_- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- -_

Simplicity wasn't really his forte for he would find the beauty in something through it's complexity. It some what bothered him when he would get through things too easily, thinking he was getting nothing from the situation since there were no obstacles he would learn from, no where for him to improve. But in all reality, he bit his tongue in wanting something to challenge him. Some how, karma really did find it's way around.

-----------------------------

"I accept."

Sasuke turned his head towards his teacher, avoiding the gaze that Hinata has been giving him since the meeting had occurred. Kurenai fixed her glasses as she nodded while typing something onto the computer. "Miss Hyuuga, please sign this form and I will give you permission to be Uchiha Sasuke's tutor." She nodded firmly as she signed her name with no hesitation. Steadily, she handed the paper back to Sasuke's teacher who was eying it here and there. "You will be starting today Sasuke. I suggest you keep it together because this will be your last chance."

Sasuke nodded sternly, noticing the seriousness in his teacher's voice couldn't help but gulp nervously. "Hai, Mrs. Yuhi."

Bowing after reassuring Kurenai, the Uchiha couldn't help but glance towards Hinata while recomposing himself back into his seat. He could have sworn he saw a smirk on her face.

"Well then, I'm sure Miss Hyuuga wouldn't mind offering a ride, especially at this time of night." Kurenai gestured towards the clock on the wall. A shiver ran down Sasuke's back as a memory of him going home after dark replayed in his mind. He _definitely_ never wanted that to happen again. "Hai. I'll give him a ride Kurenai." Hinata stood and bowed her 5'9" figure as she looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't blush as much this time for he would now see her as a person who he _needed_, not one who he once thought he _wanted_.

'_I have to stop blushing when I'm around her. She's my tutor now so that would be wrong...I'm also sure she's older than Itachi which just makes it even **more** wrong._'

Sasuke stood swiftly as he bowed for his teacher one last time.

"Goodbye Mrs. Yuhi."

-

"I just don't get it!" Sasuke threw his pencil at the wooden table where he and Hinata were currently doing his homework. Calmly adjusting her thick rimmed glasses, Hinata sighed as she looked at Sasuke from across the table. "Let's take a break." Sasuke huffed as he agreed and immediately fell on his back in exhaustion. It had been about an hour and a half and he wasn't nearly finished with his homework. He settled his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

'_Who ever created calculus must have been very bored at that moment day..._' Sasuke sighed as he stared at the clock on Hinata's wall. It was almost 8 o'clock, and he was very tired, plus the meeting he had with Kurenai lasted a good 3 hours considering all the paperwork and background information they had to go through.

-

_flashback_

_"So, judging by your examination you seem to have interest in tutoring Mr. Uchiha correct?" Hinata nodded stoically as she eyed Kurenai. "It would give me something to do in my day." Kurenai nodded as she started to type info into the computer._

_"Well then Miss Hyuuga, would you mind if I gathered your background info?"_

_Hinata stiffened as she lowered her gaze. Noticing this, Sasuke started to feel a bit uncomfortable by the vibe radiating off of her and his teacher took action. "Sasuke, would you mind stepping out for a while?" The raven haired teen nodded as he paced quickly towards the door. With one last glance towards Hinata, he noticed an angry look on her face._

_-_

'_I wonder why she acted so strangely._' As he was deep in thought, a wave of pleasure went across his body as the familiar smell of ginger filled his nose. He sat up, face to face with the pale eyed woman with a teapot in one hand, and a tray of two cups and cookies on the other. She placed the tray gently on the table as she sat back down on the floor, now leveled with with her junior.

Sasuke really did love that stuff Hinata gave him the very first time they met. It tasted so, just so delicious and having it now just lightened his mood.

She poured an equal amount in each cup and when she finished, Sasuke eagerly gulped down the glass. Hinata gave a husky laugh as she refilled his cup. Blushing at his actions, the teen gave a silent '_Thank You_' as he tossed a cookie in his mouth to keep him occupied. Taking a sip of her own cup, the Hyuuga nodded as she breathed in deeply and shut her eyes in satisfaction. Recomposing himself after his last sip, Sasuke slouched in his position comfortably. He _really_ didn't feel like going home. '_I wonder what would happen if I ask Hinata...._' Now focusing his attention on the woman, he saw that she was evaluating his math homework with ease; Sasuke couldn't help but look in astonishment.

"How the hell did you do that!" Hinata looked up with a grin on her face. "I paid attention when I was at school." Sasuke looked away in embarrassment as he stuck out his tongue at her playfully. He was opening up to this woman, and he felt a warm feeling inside of him flare whenever he made her smile. He surprisngly, really enjoyed that feeling.

"Kuso, it's 8:30...."

Seeing this as his chance to stay the night, he was about to open his mouth until he was cut before he even started.

"Is it fine if you stay the night?" Hinata looked at him with a guilty face as she gazed down at the floor. The 17-year old would have to admit, she looked pretty damn cute when she did that.

'_WOAH WOAH WOAH.....Sasuke, what's getting into you? Cute? Are those hormones flaming or WHAT!'_ Sasuke growled at his consciousness, unaware that Hinata was still waiting for his answer. She smirked towards him as she pinched his cheek lightly. "I'll take that as a no?" The Uchiha then settled back to reality as he started to panic. He felt too tired to go home and he would most likely fall to sleep on their way there. Sasuke blushed as he coughed.

"I-I'll stay." Hinata gave him a small smile as she nodded, picking up the dishes of the leftovers, heading towards the sink. But one thing was glued on the raven teen's mind as she did so.

'_Why does she want me to stay?_'

* * *

**A/N**: _**IMPORTANT! READERS MUST READ!**_: LOL don't worry, no one's in trouble xDD I just wanna say thank you to all the readers and I just wanna say I really appreciate you guys! Without you guys, I dunno how I'd continue writing fanfics x_____________X

THANK YOUU! :D


	6. Summer: 6 'Fulfillment'

**達成**** | 이행**** | 履行**

_Fulfillment_

_- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- - __- -_

The desire of wanting to feel loved would flood his system whenever she would tantalize him with one of those moments; those moments where she would sneak a kiss, or just hug him for as long as she could sustain without losing control. He knew, that love would not be able to exist between them. Society would disapprove of it, and his brother would be left speechless and would most likely confront him about it. But still, nothing seemed to stop her from seeping through the cracks of the walls of frowns and scolding that everyone had brought upon them. She merely crept through that wall like it was jelly, as he found it to be nothing but bricks for himself.

-----------------------------

"Extra toothbrush is in the drawer on your left." Nodding at the directions, Sasuke grabbed an extra blue tooth brush as he squeezed tooth paste on its bristles, entering it into his mouth. As he was brushing he looked up, studying his features in the mirror. He was wearing his white undershirt that he wore everyday along with a pair of black sweat pants Hinata had lent him. Spitting out the toothpaste, Sasuke took a hand-full of water and slurped it in his mouth for a brief second before spitting it back out in the porcelain sink. He hated the after taste of brushing his teeth; It made his insides itch.....oddly enough.

Shutting off the lights and walking out into the hallway, he saw Hinata leaning against the wall in front of him in a different attire. He felt heat slowly rise up to his cheeks as he studied her figure.

She was in a black tank top similar to the one she wore the first time they met, yeah the one that hugged her features _perfectly_, but that wasn't the part that made the poor little Uchiha blush. She was wearing black shorts that went up about a good inch or two above her mid thigh. Her hair was now shaggier and more rigged than before, but it made her even more attractive. Sasuke bit his lip as he looked down on the floor, averting his gaze from the woman who was staring upon him through her thick rimmed glasses. God, those glasses just made it worse for him.

'_God Sasuke, since when have you been this hormonally stricken?! Jesus, get a grip! She's 24 and you're 17, there's no way in hell that she would want you AND SHE'S YOUR DAMN TUTOR!_' Sasuke's innocent thoughts all vanished when he met this woman and was replaced with these confused, dare-I-say _erotic_ thoughts.

Sasuke was sneaking a look at her from the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but blush more. '_She has long legs..._' As his eyes were still on her legs, he saw them coming towards him and before he could move, a finger was placed under his chin making him look up at the person he was itching for.

"Stop staring. You're staining my carpet." Hinata's eyes drifted downwards as Sasuke's did too; he then saw that his unnoticeable nosebleed (_to him_) dripped from his nose to a small puddle on the Hyuuga's white carpet. Embarrassed at his actions, he broke the touch of him and Hinata to enter the bathroom with sheets of paper towels. Sighing, Hinata couldn't help but smile at the boy's antics. He was definitely adorable, and there was no denying that. The woman then shifted as she walked towards her bedroom, leaving the teen bringing numerous amounts of toilet paper on the stain soaked with warm water.

-

'_Damn that was embarrassing._' Shifting in the bed Hinata offered him, Sasuke sighed as he scolded himself.

'_Great job Sasuke! Way to fucking give her the impression that you're a damn child_.' Sasuke grunted as he started to roll to his other side. Trying to sleep was practically pointless now since something seemed to preoccupy his mind. "Ughh." Sasuke pushed the comforter aside as he sat up, rubbing his temples. Slowly walking out of the door, he made his way towards the kitchen for a glass of water, but before he made it halfway through the hallway, something grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

He was still a bit drowsy, but he could see from his blurred vision who it was.

"H-Hinata?" The stuttered named came out of his mouth as his eyes squinted to get a better look at who the person was.

Something in Hinata's stomach was lighting her on fire when ever this kid was around; her body craved his like no other. He was driving her insane whenever he was around her, and she didn't even know Sasuke for less than a week. He was her pupil while she was his tutor; could this get even more wrong? Hinata pushed aside her thoughts as she was set on fulfilling her hunger, _now_.

Hinata pressed her lips roughly against Sasuke's as her hands started to roam freely under his shirt and onto his surprisingly soft skin. He was a male but like she said before, he _did_ take care of himself rather well, not to mention he heals _very_ fast. She placed one hand on his smooth back, still under his shirt, while another was fisted in his hair lightly, careful not to harm the young man.

Sasuke's senses were fully awake now and he couldn't believe that his small fantasies were coming true! Responding back to the kiss, the Uchiha started to bring his own hands under her shirt, massaging her flat stomach firmly. As Hinata moaned under his touch, he decided to be bold and sought this chance to enter her mouth and she gladly welcomed him with her own tongue. As they broke apart for air, Hinata started to kiss Sasuke around his neck and all Sasuke could do was groan in response to the waves of pleasure. She lightly trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck until it stopped at the crook where his neck and shoulder met.

She bit him on the exact sport and Sasuke groaned again, bringing more pressure to Hinata's stomach causing a chain reaction of her moaning as well. As things moved on, he noticed Hinata's actions slowly turn lighter and lighter and soon, she gave him a feathery kiss on the lips as she looked at him straight in the eye, totally detached from one another. She looked at him with confused eyes and an unsettling aura filled the air. "This isn't right." Those words sank his heart for because in the inside, he knew it was true. She broke free of their gaze as she slowly walked away until she paused and looked over her shoulder at Sasuke. "I'm sorry." And she walked away, she left a like-wised confused and saddened Uchiha pondering behind.

* * *

**A/N**: MY FIRST FLUFFY LEMON SHIT LOL! XD I don't wanna put hardcore lemon in there 'cuz I'm not used to writing that stuff :D But there will be **VERY** light lemon I guess x3

I HOPE YOU LIKED SASUKE AND HINATA'S FIRST PHYSICAL CONTACT! CUZ I ENJOYED WRITING IT lolz xD Read & Review please~ :D


	7. Summer: 7 'Atonement'

**償い**** | 보상**** | 补偿**

_Atonement_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Day by day, hour by hour, nothing could enter his mind as much as the memory of her and him together. No matter how much duller he gets everyday, the memory of them would always give color to his somewhat monotone mind, occasionally.

-----------------------------

"N-Nani?" Sasuke couldn't resist the urge of cocking his head to the side as he looked at Hinata's back _slightly_ confused. "Shall I repeat it once more?" Sasuke blushed at this statement as Hinata turned around, now facing him. She was wearing rather tight pair checkered jeans that hugged her long legs very nicely. They were tucked inside her black motorcycle boots and every time she walked, the _clink!_ of her boots and the sound of her chains on her pants would make a sound in unison. She wore a tight black leather jacket that went down just about a good two inches above the rim of her pants and studded belt. Her sleeves were pushed up just under her elbows and her hair was still in its most attractive state, wild and shaggy.

Hinata smirked towards the boy and crossed her arms on her chest, leaning back on the counter. "Were going to the mall." She gave a sheepish grin as she started to walk towards the garage door. Sasuke quickly followed suit, not wanting to be left behind. Before he left to enter the garage, he observed his clothing in the mirror. He was wearing a new tank top Hinata had lended to him and an extra pair of black pants that she said belonged to her cousin. '_I have to meet her cousin so I could thank him, haha._' Sasuke then rushed outside the door with a jacket whom Hinata said also belonged to her cousin. The articles of clothing fit him perfectly-- He _really_ should thank him sometime soon.

-

__

"Sasuke's senses were fully awake now and he couldn't believe that his small fantasies were coming true! Responding back to the kiss, the Uchiha started to bring his own hands under her shirt, massaging her flat stomach firmly. As Hinata moaned under his touch, he decided to be bold and sought this chance to enter her mouth and she gladly welcomed him with her own tongue. As they broke apart for air, Hinata started to kiss Sasuke around his neck and all Sasuke could do was groan in response to the waves of pleasure. She lightly trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck until it stopped at the crook where his neck and shoulder met.

She bit him on the exact sport and Sasuke groaned again, bringing more pressure to Hinata's stomach causing a chain reaction of her moaning as well. As things moved on, he noticed Hinata's actions slowly turn lighter and lighter and soon, she gave him a feathery kiss on the lips as she looked at him straight in the eye, totally detached from one another. She looked at him with confused eyes and an unsettling aura filled the air. "This isn't right." Those words sank his heart for because in the inside, he knew it was true. She broke free of their gaze as she slowly walked away until she paused and looked over her shoulder at Sasuke. "I'm sorry." And she walked away, she left a like-wised confused and saddened Uchiha pondering behind."

"Sasuke." The sound of his name interrupted him from his memory as he was face to face with the one woman who he could not get his mind off of.

Hinata gave him a small smile before lightly pulling him through the crowd of people, intertwining her hand with his. "I don't want to lose you."

As she said this, sparks flared in Sasuke's heart as he took that statement and put it in his own terms. '_I don't want to lose you either Hinata._' He smiled to himself but only to realize that she meant something totally different than what he was thinking. She _actually_ meant that she didn't want to lost him.....in the mall. '_Why is she acting like nothing happened?_' As he was still hand-in-hand with the Hyuuga, he brushed his fingertips on his lips while his feet followed the ones in front of him.

'_That was.....my first kiss._' Sasuke suddenly felt heat rise up to his cheeks as he then rested his eyes on the back of the woman who gave-- well, "_stole_" his first kiss. Hearing the statements that were around them didn't really help the Uchiha rid of his blush.

"Awww! They're such a cute couple!"

"I wish I were that girl right now!"

"Are you kidding? I would kill to be holding on to that chick's hand!"

Sasuke then quickened his pace so he was now side by side Hinata who then stopped in front of a store. "Finally." He heard her mutter. He looked up at the store's logo and mouthed it out. _'XXI Forever?_' Before he could do anything else, he was then dragged into the store, now admiring all the clothes around him. As he kept on walking, he suddenly bumped into Hinata, his face landing on her back.

"Ehh?" Hinata let go of Sasuke's hand and turned to face him. Red painted his cheeks as he pulled Hinata's ear close to his mouth, tugging down on her shoulder. "Is this a woman's store?" As he removed his grip on Hinata, he saw that she was smiling sheepishly towards him, her hand on his shoulder.

"There's a mens section over there--" She pointed in front of them in the very back of the store. It was a pretty big part of the room. "Pick whatever you like, my treat."

* * *

**A/N**: Ano, sorry for such a short chapter ^^"~ sorry if it seems rushed D; i hope you like it though! this will be the only time where i say this lol XD READ AND REVIEW! XD


End file.
